


Sentimental

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione has a chat with her parents.





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Facing Hogwarts one last time, Hermione Granger swallowed hard and watched the last glimmer of the setting sun before she Apparated back to her parents' house. She would store her beloved books with them -- well, most of her books; she would certainly need a few of her more advanced text books -- and explain to them carefully what she now planned to do. She could picture the scene in her mind.

"But Hermione, you're not yet eighteen. You're too young to make this kind of decision," her dad would say.

"I'm an adult in the Wizarding world, Dad, and that's where I need to be. Harry needs me, and so does Ron. I need to be with my best friends. They need me to be with them. Surely you can understand that?"

"I can understand your wanting to help them," her mum would say, "but must you leave now? We've not seen you for months. And now you come back and tell us you're leaving immediately and you don't know when you'll see us again?" Her mother would be agitated, wringing her hands, while her father would silently pace the kitchen floor.

Hermione knew how she would reply. "Yes, I do have to leave now. Perhaps you haven't heard of it yet on the television news, but there's a war on. And" -- she knew her voice would catch in her throat -- "the Dark side has come to our school, and one of our own teachers murdered the headmaster."

Her mother would shriek, while her father would glare. "How can you go back to that? We need you too. We love you, Hermione. We've barely seen you the past six years."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry, Mum. I love you and I need you, but I love them more. Both of them - they've become my whole life. And they need me more than you do. I know there are things I can do with them, to help the cause, that I couldn't do here. So I'll be gathering a few things and leaving in a bit. Just know that I'll always love you. But I have to do this. We're in a war, and I've no time to be sentimental."

Closing her eyes, she imagined her destination, her parents' home in Canterbury. In the blink of an eye, she'd left six years behind. It was no time to be sentimental.


End file.
